Becoming Bree Cullen
by KeyLime422
Summary: What if Jasper had managed to convince the Volturi to spare Brie in the clearing? Would she be grateful? Furious? Would she be able to control herself and adapt to the life she was unwillingly thrust into?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and thus I do not own any of the characters/plot of Twilight. I only have my brain and my crazy what-if situations :-)**

There was so much pain. It was the kind of memory that would wake me up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat-if I could still sleep that is. The pain was the clearest thing in my memory. The rest were blurred, with a dream-like quality. I couldn't even remember my name in the first disorienting moments. All I could feel was burning, all I could see was too much, and all I could hear was deafening.

Brianna Stone. That had been my name. Was I still her? I couldn't even tell anymore. The reflection in the glass had scared me, disgusted me when I realized I was her. My tan complexion was bleached pale; my eyes were a terrifying red. This took the term "a great and terrible beauty" to a new level. My skin was like stone, smooth and hard, impenetrable. I hated it. I missed the warmth and subtle dark glow of my old face and skin. There was still a tan tint, but it wasn't nearly as strong as before.

I tapped my fingers against the bark of the tree I was leaning against. When I pulled away my, there were 5 light dents in the trunk. I quickly scratched them out. Stupid super-human strength. I hated Riley. I hated the woman with the flaming hair. If I'd never run into him that night, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

My throat ached dryly and I wanted to run off. There was a pair of humans about 10 miles away. Their sweet smell put my sense into overdrive. But I had to control myself somehow. They were humans. I couldn't hurt them. I was sure that if I hadn't run into those grizzlies, I would've had their blood on my hands in a matter of minutes.

I still couldn't understand why I was here. Victoria needed us; a lot of us. She'd lost her friend to these strange vampires, and wanted revenge. That, I could understand. What I couldn't understand was why she had changed us. Why did she need us to exact her plan? We were to fight these vampires. Once again, I had to ask myself why.

I had to ask Riley again. Victoria wouldn't say anything; she just rolled her eyes and tossed me into a tree. Riley claimed that these "yellow-eyes" were a sort of abomination of the vampire (like we weren't abominations of the world in general?) and it was our duty to help Victoria to destroy them. I hadn't seen his logic in his answer, but knew to keep a still tongue. Riley was in love with Victoria, besides, I still couldn't see her hatred for the coven of yellow-eyes.

My pupils were still a glowing red. I'd flinched when I first saw them in the reflection off of the mirror shard. They were so alien. Even golden pupils seemed like a better alternative.

There was tension in the air, more so than usual, as we approached the outskirts of Forks. There was always rough anxiety in the environment around us, apparently newborns are known for high stress levels. Put 20 of us in one area and there are a lot of quarrels and fights. I took a burning breath, pausing before running to catch up to the rest of the group. In the distance, I saw the entrance to a clearing and braced myself for what was coming next…

**Ok, thank you for making it to this point. Please leave a review and feedback! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for reviewing, alerting, paying attention to my story, etc… I do not have my copy of Eclipse at the moment, so I forgot how to spell Bree's name. Also, because of that, I also have to improvise (from memory) the scene between Jane and Bree. I have taken a few liberties. I'll clear that up in the title if I remember when I'm finished writing this chapter.**

I never thought I'd experience anything as chaotic as traveling with a group of wild newborns. The next 10 minutes of my life definitely proved me wrong. Life liked to do that to me. A lot. Riley had said that this would be "easy". These vampires would be no match against our army. Seems that life was proving him to be wrong as well.

To sum it up in a simple phrase: it was pure hell. Not nearly as painful as those 3 days, but just as horrific. They had an army as well. I counted 6 vampires with light eyes. Two gave off an air of maturity and calmness even in this disaster of a fight. Another was large, with steel bands of muscles running along his arms (and, I assumed, over the rest of his body as well). His face held a smirk, as if he'd just been greeted by a great challenge, slight dimples showing on his cheeks.

Another had been standing in a defensive crouch when we first arrived, but was now tearing away at Victoria's forces. He was moving with terrible speed, as if this craziness was second nature to him. The smallest one was dancing in and out of their clutches, seeming impossible to get a hold on. Another female stood statuesque, with her blond hair pulled up high on her head, taking down anybody who tried to oppose her.

There were also quite a number of wolves present, their hackles raised. Jeez, they were huge! They had to be about the size of a freaking horse! Seriously, what was wrong with the state of Washington???

I backed away to the edge of the clearing. What the hell was I doing here? The only reason I hadn't left earlier was that I didn't know what to do with myself. My human memory was blurred and Victoria and the rest of the newbies were the only ones I knew in this life. Now, though, I had a small inkling of what I needed to do. I needed to get my sorry stony butt outta Forks as soon as possible.

My legs wouldn't connect with my mind. I felt like a statue molded to the grassy ground. I was frozen, standing there numbly, watching my 'companions' be shred to bits and not lifting a hand to help myself or them. Whose side was I really even on? Not Victoria, she was the indirect reason for my non-voluntary status here. Besides, she and Riley had disappeared after a few minutes, leaving us here, in this disaster.

The little dancer vamp whirled around and came after me. I gave a tiny yelp and tried to defend myself. My instincts were telling me to aim for her neck. That was a big help. I'd already seen the effects of a fight that ended in a beheading. I had a feeling that that tactic was not going to work here; she knew what she was doing.

I'd taken a lot of martial arts in my other life; Taekwondo, Jujitsu, and other self-defense classes. As hard as it was to recall some aspects of my life, I could still remember my forms and disciplines. It was strange, applying them in this situation, but I was grasping at straws. I went on the defense, blocking her attacks to the best of my ability. I couldn't match her as much in strategy, but our agility was matched, and my strength bested hers.

My wing-it strategy seemed to confuse her. Her eyes seemed a little vacant for a moment. What was _she_ doing? That was confusing me. She had to know not to let her guard down. I didn't want to make an offensive move, but I knew I had to do something. I surprised her with a round-kick, which sent her crashing into a tree. I let my instinct get the best of me for a moment and sent a round of blows towards her. She took a moment to recover. Crap, now I felt awful.

"Crap! Sorry!" I said, as I blocked another one of her quick attacks.

"What??" my words brought her up short and she glared at me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" I sighed, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here."

"Last month I was giddy beyond belief that I made it through my freshman year. Now I'm standing in an impromptu battlefield fighting for reasons that I truly just don't know," I admitted, glancing around the catastrophe around us. I lowered my hands and leveled her with a stare. She copied me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, staring at me as though questioning my sanity. Yeah, I guess that was lost along with my heartbeat.

"I give up. I hate this." I shook my head, feeling the venom sting at my eyes, where tears surely should have fallen. I waited for my fate to be ultimately sealed.

"Alice! What are you doing?" A male voice, belonging to the panther-like vampire I saw before, shouted. He was behind me in an instant, holding me in a vice grip.

"Wait! Jasper! She's surrendered. Don't attack her." Alice yelled.

"That's impossible. It has to be a trick." He said, with his jaws an inch from my jugular.

"It isn't. I can't see her choosing to fight any longer. Can't you feel it?" Ok, that wasn't confusing at all…

"What are you trying to do?" He asked. When there was no response, I twisted my neck slowly to see that he'd been addressing me.

"Nothing, it's as simple as that. I just don't see the point of fighting any longer. I hold no grudge against your coven, and have no reason to harm your family. I didn't volunteer for this. If you are going to kill me or whatever, you can just do it now." I didn't exactly have a strong desire to live with this burning in my throat. Then again, dying hadn't always been at the top of my to-do list either. I just knew that I didn't want to continue with this course of action. If death was my only other alternative, then let it be.

"You have no wishes to fight us," he drew out the words slowly.

"No, I do not," I mumbled. He heard it fine.

"Then we should extend the same courtesy. But," he warned, his voice menacing, "if you decide to go against your word, then you _will_ regret it." I winced at his words a bit.

He released me, and I hurriedly ran into the distance, putting at least a mile between myself and the battle. Now it felt more like a horror movie. I still couldn't run. My brain told me to get away, still, but my body would not move any more. I watched the scene, heard the shrieks, and watched the disassembled bodies burned.

A few of the steroid wolves had almost been crushed. A small (by relativity to the rest) gray one was also grabbed by Bryan, but another had come to help her. He was a good fighter, almost like a natural. His russet fur vaguely reminded me of my old skin tone.

I heard a few keening shrieks in the distance. I had a feeling they belonged to Victoria and Riley. _It served them right_, I thought grimly. The mutant wolfies had already dispensed and I saw the russet one crawling; only bearing weight on one side of his body. I hoped he was alright.

The vampires separated into pairs. The burly one stood with the blonde female, kissing, the two calm ones stood close to each other, and Alice and Jasper exchanged a hug and a long stare.

I cautiously walked closer. I didn't know what was pulling me towards them. What had happened to my flee-to-Siberia plan? Another couple entered the clearing. A bronze haired god-like male was carrying a pale companion. She was _unconscious_? Human? How could this be? How did he stand being so close to her? I shuddered at the thought; not out of distaste, but out of the thought of the threat.

A strong breeze blew by and my fears were confirmed. She was human. She had blood flowing through her veins. And she smelled delicious. I raced back into the clearing with that scent wafting around my head.

The smell of the thick smoke brought me back to my senses. I didn't want to hurt her. Ok, half of me (maybe three-quarters) did, but the rational, tiny shred of humanity inside me didn't. Besides, Jasper terrified me. I forced myself to stop.

Two of the males stood blocking my path. Thank goodness.

"You are the one who surrendered?" The composed male questioned me. I nodded in response, trying to keep a level head. _Yup, that's me, the coward_, I thought. He nodded faintly and I sat down against the tree, curling my hands around the roots. The human was stirring, and I heard Alice mutter something to the distressed bronze haired one.

"How can you stand it?" I asked, half incredulous, half jealous. The burn in my throat was almost unbearable at this point. I felt the roots of the tree crumble against my fingers.

"You have to, little one, or else we'll have to destroy you," The same man told me. I nodded, shutting my eyes and hugging my knees.

Alice stared off into the distance and I followed her line of sight. A group of black-cloaked figures were approaching. A small one and two large ones greeted the coven, and the small one lowered her hood and gave me a look.

***Insert "conversation" between Bree and Jane here, up until Jasper's (or was it Carlisle?) interruption***

It seemed like Jasper was trying to reason with the other vampires, trying to keep me alive (or still not dead). I merely concentrated on the fragrant smoke and tried very hard to resist the urge to rip a certain human's throat out.

The bantering and haggling went on for a few more minutes, and ended with this warning:

"I suppose she is innocent enough. Keep her under control, or we will make no exceptions; your entire coven will suffer." The small one said monotonously.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT PART OF PLOT.

The Cullens were cautious of me, and my staying with them. I explained to them as much as I could, from writhing in agony to putting a slight dent in Seattle's wildlife population, to the fight. It seemed like they'd pieced together more of the puzzle than I had.

I didn't understand Victoria's fascination with this human girl, Bella. I suppose the only way to really understand it was to see my mate destroyed. And seeing as I didn't have a mate, fat chance of that.

I hadn't really officially, formally met Bella, but I didn't really blame anybody for my forced isolation. In fact, I had less trust in myself than they did. I was very young by vampire standards and very thirsty. These were just annoying facts that I had to get used to. I went hunting every week, polishing off at least a few deer; once I even caught two grizzles.

My eyes were gradually fading, much to my delight. For once, I could actually glance in the mirror and not gasp in horror. They were finally a dark golden shade, and I was grateful. It made me feel a little less pissed-off about the whole vampire thing.

I glanced out at the rain, falling lightly across the grass. It was so dreary sometimes. The only reason why I enjoyed it was because it diluted the human scents. I hadn't been in Forks many times, just wondering about once or twice, always with Alice or Jasper or Emmett by my side. Sometimes all three.

The water rinsed off the last bit of blood from my arms. I wasn't exactly a messy eater, but I still was not spotless. My jeans were spotted, but my nylon jacket was still fine. I was happy that I didn't have to feel the cold anymore.

Everybody was gone. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were hunting off in some other state, Alice was at Bella's with her wedding dress, and Jasper and Edward were down in Port Angeles. I was happy for them, or as happy as a person can be for a bunch of people who treated you with polite indifference. She was pretty and nice as far as I could see (about two miles into the forest, with Emmett and Jasper by my sides at all times when she spent time at the Cullen house).

I knew I shouldn't do it. I _really_ knew it was a bad idea, but I needed to do _something_. The Cullens had an amazing house, but I wanted a change of scenery. I rationalized that I was only going into the forest. I wasn't going near Forks…

My mind was made up, and I set off at a quick human pace back through the trees…

I kept my leisurely pace through the trees, letting the rain run down my arms. I tipped my head upward, remembering vaguely the times that I'd tried to catch the raindrops with my tongue. Now, if one landed in my mouth, I could actually taste the earth in the recycled water. Ick.

I merely stared hard into the gray sky, wondering why I wasn't floating around up there, instead of wondering lonely through supernatural Forks. My online-dating page would probably include long walks through the grass, romantic poetry, and endless sulking about being a vampire. I'd probably get a lot of hits.

I avoided town, instead walking through the forests that were almost never-ending in Forks. I wasn't allowed in there, both by the Cullens' ultimatum and mine. I thought more about this lifestyle and what the Cullens had told me.

Their rules for me were simple:

1a) Don't bite any humans, especially Bella

1b) Don't think about biting any humans, as the mind-reading, overprotection vampire will know and growl at you fiercely (Hey, in my defense, I was trying the best I could. I knew it was wrong and hadn't so far...)

1c) Run very far into the forest upon any human arrival and wait, like a trained dog, for the signal that it was safe to return, 2 human-guards in tow

2) Keep your stress level down and don't let your overpowered emotions get the best of you, even if the stress is enough to make your head spin. If you do, Jasper will put you into a tripped out coma

3) Stay away from town and humans in general (see complete rule one for details)

4) Don't argue with Alice about fashion or else she will disappear for a day and return with about 30 too many designer label jeans and tee shirts

5) Don't let people know you exist

I had no problems with any of their rules. Alice had stocked my wardrobe and Esme and Jasper had brought home several works of literature for me to read. I was fine with the house for the most part. I usually just got caught up in melancholy daydreams, trying to remember my human days with more clarity. I'd heard Edward muttering something about "brat moping in the corner". I wondered who spit on his morning deer. He hadn't liked that little thought either. I'm sure he wasn't perfect and he'd probably sulked too.

But, through my ponderings, I was able to come up with one conclusion: I wanted to cause no harm in this life. I didn't really know what else to call it. Was I alive? No. But I still was not dead. My fate had been put on hold, indefinitely. I'd asked Carlisle, and vampire suicide was apparently pretty difficult.

He and Jasper were the most patient with me. Alice didn't mind me either. Emmett was fine with it, as he enjoyed the new wrestling/hunting/video-game challenge. And I must say, I rocked at Halo 3. But Edward and Rosalie were incredulous, and I didn't blame them. I was a threat, added to their attempt at an inconspicuous vegetarian lifestyle and my being in the vicinity jeopardized Bella's life even more so than the other 6 vampires desiring her blood. Tough luck.

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And I'm sorry if this is causing any confusion to readers. I'm cleaning up a bit and lengthening the chapters and re-adding them. Hopefully I'll have a new one up soon as well. Reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ENJOY. **

I walked through the forest trails, enjoying my temporary freedom and cringing at the thought of how pissed the Cullens would be. The human scent was weaker in the rain, but I wasn't sure if it was due to the water or the fact that normal people did not wonder aimlessly through the mud during a thunderstorm.

I stared off into the distance, halting my steps, as I watched a bout of lightening dance on the horizon. I did not have to worry about electrocution, and I found the sight fascinating, especially being able to watch it with my new vampire eyes. My glasses were the only thing I didn't miss from my human years.

It took me a moment to realize that the woodsy scent was becoming much more pungent and I wrinkled my nose slightly, wondering what the cause was. I scanned the area; it was seemingly empty, but then, in the distance I saw a group of the mega-wolves racing towards me. Oh crap.

They were on me in minutes, 3 of them, but I'd seen the damage just one could do. I backed away, wondering why they were coming after me. I started to feel that nagging voice in the back of my head (it sounded a lot like Edward) that said this wasn't such a good idea. Could I call for help? Plead my way out of this one? Suddenly, one of the creatures yelped and I stared at it. It was the one with the dark eyes and chocolate fur. Those eyes seemed so familiar, yet I could place them….

The others were brought up short for a moment and it almost seemed like they were arguing, but without much noise. They all just stared intently at each other, remaining stiff, hackles raised, only moving their enormous heads occasionally to each other in turn. A few growls punctuated the tense silence. Again, I was rendered immobile by my own confusion. The only thing I could make out was that the other two, a midnight-black one and a steely-furred one, seemed to be siding against the other. I wondered why. It couldn't have anything to do with me, could it?

My brows drew together and I couldn't figure out what was going on. Two of the wolves nodded their heads. Hold up. Since when did wolves nod? Next thing I'm going to figure out is that there are psychic mutated vicious wolves running around the North American continent. I was at least thankful for the lack of headaches in this life, because, with everything I'd seen so far, my head would constantly be spinning.

I tried to focus again on the scene in front of me. Once again, I could understand that I was not welcome, yet I couldn't get my legs to run. There seemed to be a disconnect between my mine and body. I tucked a short strand of dark hair behind my ear as i watched the scene. That move got their attention (um, yes, Hello??? Vampire standing _right here!) _Suddenly, the brown one ran off leaving paw prints in the distance. The other two looked after him still too distracted to resume their about-to-rip-me-to-shreds plan.

I felt my jaw drop open as a man came running up the hill the wolf had disappeared over. He was clad in only shorts and wore his hair in angled disarray. But that only dimly registered in my head, as he was my cousin, Quil Ateara.

"Quil?" I gasped, as he scanned my face, with narrowing eyes. I'd used to live on the reservation when I was younger, but we moved to Seattle about 4 years ago so my father could pursue larger career options. Quil and his family had been my neighbors, and we had always been close. I was an only child, and he was like the slightly overprotective brother I never had.

"Bree? Is that you? Oh my God…what happened?"

"Self tanning gone horribly wrong," I muttered sarcastically.

A snarl ripped from the muzzle of one of the wolves. I automatically flinched and took a step back. I remembered how quickly our numbers were depleted in the battle. They were strong, unbelievably so. Quil gave him a look, which the wolf seemed to return; before turning back to me.

"Seriously, Bree, what happened to you?"

"Don't you remember? You were there, in the clearing. I was part of the fight. She, Victoria," I paused for a fraction of a second while a mental shudder went through me, "Just made us follow her to Forks. I couldn't even figure out what was going on, so I just started defending myself. But I stopped. It wasn't right, I couldn't do it. The Cullens spared me…I'm part of their coven for now. They kept the Volturi from destroying me."

I remembered when Carlisle had explained about their rules for this world. It was strange. Of course, everything in this "life" was strange. But I made a pretty large mental note to never try to provoke the Volturi. It seemed like my being spared was a miracle. I thought over this briefly before continuing. "They're helping me." Almost without thinking, I touched the hard skin of my face, feeling just the physical differences from my old (real) self, remembering my irises. True, golden was better, but I liked my old chocolate brown. I missed the old me. "I'm still not very old. It's taking a lot of getting used to...trying to keep my record clean."

"But, when were you…turned? When did this happen?" He was anxious and on the edge. He seemed to want to come closer, but he did not. I saw his hands trembling and I thought he was just going to turn on me and help his buddies kill me. But no, he stood his ground between me and the other two wolves. Their hackles were still raised, but they had stopped growling. I tried to push the thought of them trying to annihilate me to another level of my mind.

I shut my eyes, trying to remember. It was difficult for a moment; my blurry memories were taking a long time rising to the front of my mind. That was unnerving. I didn't want to forget the human me. Taking an unnecessary breath, I began to speak.

"It was back during spring break. Do you remember Shane Martinez? I think I brought him down to the rez during one summer. He and I went out to the movies to celebrate a week off from school. He was confident that we would be fine, even with all of the mysterious deaths. I told him that we could just rent something, but there was some stupid show that just came out. We both really wanted to see it, so he tried to talk to Dad. It took him about a solid 5 days, but Dad finally relented. We even went to the early show." I remembered he and my father arguing, him offering a bargain and my dad disagreeing. I'd sat on the steps, listening to them for an hour pretty much everyday before Dad agreed.

"We just came out from the movie theatre, and he suggested a shortcut. We were hungry, and he knew a faster way to get to that one diner in Port Angeles that you like." I couldn't even remember its name at the moment. "The next thing I knew, we were both being thrown out of the car, and something cold and hard grabbed me. I only saw Shane being thrown over the brick wall. I don't even know where he went. I didn't know if he was ok, if he was grabbed too. I never found out, because then the burning started. I thought we'd been in a car accident. Everything was such a blur, and I figured that I had caught on fire. And I was wondering why it was taking so long to end. I couldn't even scream…there was something over my mouth…" I shuddered, remembering the feeling.

I later examined the crazed faces in our camp of newborns on the way to Forks. There were none that matched the slightly hazy images in my mind. Later, Rosalie said that he might've died from being thrown from the car. Or that Riley couldn't help himself...I drew myself back to the present, remembering that Quil was still standing there.

"When I woke up, there were other v-vampires all around me. We were in a forest, I remember. We had to wait for a little bit, until they "recruited" a few more people. Victoria wanted her army to be big, she wanted her victory to be assured." My mouth twisted into a bitter smile for a moment before continuing. "They told me we couldn't be out in the sun, or near the city. We were all confused and angry and upset, but before any of the emotions could register, our thirst did. It's terrible, suffocating and painful, and permanent. My skin…my eyes-" I couldn't continue and looked down at the ground instead.

"And now…" Quil's voice nudged me from my mind and back into reality. I restarted my tale.

The Cullens are teaching me. They're very tolerant, accepting an outsider into their coven, into their life. I'm trying not to hurt anybody. I won't hurt you, I promise. You smell so different from the other humans. Of course," I continued, my suspicions rising again, "That could be because you were a giant wolf a moment ago. Mind explaining that one?"

**Feedback and comments are welcome! Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL ARE STEPHENIE MEYER'S PROPERTY AND CREATIONS**

He stared at me for a moment, still digesting my story. I heard the black wolf bark something, but I kept my eyes on my cousin's face. He seemed so much older, and I mean _really_ older. He'd gone through about ten growth-spurts it seemed, since my last brief visit to the rez. I'd guess his height was at least six and a half feet, and he seemed to be solid muscle. His head was shaved as well.

But his eyes looked different, still young and slightly arrogant in typical teenage guy fashion, but also older in a way that I couldn't place. He should've been just seventeen, but physically, seemed closer to his early or mid twenties.

"Did you ever pay attention to anything my grandfather used to tell us?" he questioned after a moment, a playful smirk on his face.

"Did you know that ever since April 21, my memories feel like they've been doused in bleach and run over with sandpaper?" I shot back at him, glaring.

"Oh, well, I suppose there's that…" He muttered, frowning, but he did have the decency to look slightly abashed.

"Do you remember any of the legends about the cold ones, and the wolf protectors, at least?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

I closed my eyes and tried to think back to my childhood on the rez, and listening to Old Quil talk about the origins of our people, of the pride of the Quileutes. After a moment, I began to speak cautiously.

"Years ago, our people used the spirit warriors to protect us, right?" I said. He nodded and I went on, recalling Old Quil's voice, strong and slightly reedy, when he and Billy used to talk about this stuff.

"But then, after the accident with Utlapa, there was a tribal decision to stop the practice. Instead, we found that we could use wolf spirits…that's where you come in, am I right?" My mind quickly jumped to that conclusion. He nodded again.

"It's all true, all those stories that we used to think were just superstitions. They're actually part of our history." He told me.

"And of course, the cold ones are obviously too," I muttered, pointing to myself.

"Yeah, sucks for you, doesn't it?" A bitter smile replaced his previous expression.

"You have no idea, man," I agreed with him. _Yes, Edward, I'll admit it, I sulk. A lot. _

One of the wolves, the large black-furred one, had run off into the distance, returning as a tall man in cutoffs, just like Quil's. His face was covered with a calm mask, but I could see the anger underneath. It mirrored my often-worn expression that fooled few in the Cullen house.

"You know of the Treaty?" He asked suddenly in a deep voice. I looked at him for a moment, anger suddenly flaring up inside of me.

"And you are?" I asked in a sharp tone. The remaining boy in his wolf-form took a step towards me, a low rumble in his throat.

"Paul," he turned and cautioned the wolf behind him. "My name is Sam, I am the head of the Quileute wolf pack. I'd like to know if you know about the Treaty, leech."

I stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Never heard of it." I shrugged, knowing I was probably pressing my luck.

"It was made decades ago between our people and the Cullens," he said, working a sneer into his flat voice on the last word. I waited for him to continue.

"It draws a line, a boundary, between the reservation and the coastline and the rest of Washington. Your coven doesn't cross it, doesn't bite or kill any of the humans in this area, then we keep our peace. And you are very close to that line, right now."

I hadn't noticed how far to the rez I'd actually gotten. In fact, I only dimly registered the fact that I was getting close to it. I guess I'd been too preoccupied.

"Then I'll be sure to stay away in the future. Thanks for the warning." I turned to Quil, who seemed a bit confused, staring at me with a mixture of emotions on his face. I recognized anger and pity and familiarity. It was the look that you gave one of your classmates that you used to be friends with, but then realized they were a crack addict or something.

"It was great seeing you again, Quil. Not so great under the circumstances, but whatever. I'll see you around maybe." I said quickly, flashing him a grin and giving him a quick hug. I was several feet away before he could fully register the light embrace, or before Paul could react and bite my head off.

I speeded home, careful to trek through the woods, away from any humans. I had a bone to pick with a few people.

* * *

"Where were you?" Edward demanded as soon as I walked through the door. I returned his glare, careful to conceal my thoughts. I focused on trivial things.

"We've told you a million times not to leave here without somebody with you." Jasper began in a calm voice. He was leaning casually against the window, arms crossed.

"It's too dangerous for a newborn to be this close to a human population. We're taking a big enough risk keeping you here. We warned you for everybody's well-being and protection," Carlisle spoke in a calm voice, leaning towards me from the sofa.

"So what was so important that you just had to take a risk and jeopardize our life here." Rosalie glared openly at me.

"Go fall in a ditch," I told her flatly, sick of all this crap. "I was just expanding on my education here in supernatural Forks. Turns out you've got an agreement going on with the Quileutes. Thanks for letting me know. If you all took the risk to make me part of your coven, the least you could've done was told me not to cross a simple boundary line. Or, you can just be a hypocrite and stand there and yell at me for "jeopardizing" your fabulous lifestyle, even though I had no idea I wasn't supposed to be there." I was angry now.

"And if it's so damn difficult, my being here, then please just tell me to leave, directly. It's a bit more of a common courtesy than quite literally throwing me to the wolves in the hopes that they kill me and take this monumental risk out of your hands. I didn't ask to be a part of your coven. I'd much rather be on the rez again. I'd much rather be at home, watching a movie with my boyfriend and looking forward to shopping in Seattle tomorrow morning! I'd much rather be human again!"

If they didn't want me, then they shouldn't have saved me. It was as simple as that. I turned on my heel and sped away back into the forest. Maybe some hunting would calm me down.

**Feedback and comments are welcome! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
